All These Things I Hold Inside
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: It's a quiet normal Nerima Day-wow, something's begging to happen and something does. What happens when two kids with the know-how mix with the crew of Nerima? PG-13 for a few bad words.


Hey Peoples! This is my first Ranma 1/2 _story_ fic. I've seen the whole TV series, and the first OVA, and then random stuff, so I think I can write this fic with comfort, knowing that I've got the characters right and what-not, but this is a fanfic, and you never can know what someone has going on in their mind. Hehehe, ok, 'nuff babbling. I'm not sure where this could be put in the time line, but let's say it's after Nihao, My concubine, and after some Jusendousp thing. Sorry for any problems that may arise in this fic. 

Dis: I don't own Ranma 1/2. I would love to own Mousse, but that's just not possible. Poor me. Moving on.

__

' I had to play with that stupid mirror. I just had to tempt the fates to play with my life, and look were it got me. Why mom had that stupid thing, I'll never know. Well, some good can come of it. I can get rid of everyone's curses.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ All these feelings I hold Inside V.1: Start with Confusion ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nerima was never a dull place to be. It was only natural to see some odd occurrence. A cow running through the street would be considered normal. Fifty men being pummeled by one girl was typical. Injuries and trips to clinics were an every day ritual. So, why was today any different? 

The sun was shinning. Birds chirping. Wind calmly blowing a light breeze. No activity of any martial arts or strange creatures. Nerima was quiet peaceful. 

This was strange. Days like this seemed so long ago, like dreams to people, that many had forgotten what a normal day was, before the appearance of any martial artists, other than those of the Tendo school of Anything goes Martial Arts. The day had started five hours ago for the eldest Tendo daughter. She made sure that everyone in the home woke up to the sound or smells of breakfast; a clean house; and prepared school lunches. However, unbeknownst to her family and friends residing in the house, some of those hours were reserved for herself. 

That early morning, the air was cool and calm. There was no humidity to make the outdoors stuffy, nor was there any sounds of strange things. Only one resident stir during this morning's hour, and that was Tendo Kasumi. She woke up every morning earlier than anyone else to prepare for the day upcoming. After stretching and getting her mind fully awake she'd go to the wash closet and take out a towel for herself, and lay next to the bath. She'd then descend the stairs and quietly make her away towards the family dojo. It was here, every other morning in the earliest of hours she awoke, that Kasumi would practice her own Katas of what she could remember from her youth. Over a few years, this had become a semi ritual. She didn't like fighting, but she had improved upon what she learned form her father and mother. She used this as a means for other things- such as staying in shape; having defensive skills; being a better cook. Yes- this helped in great a many ways other than something that a Martial Artist would do. However, that didn't mean she couldn't fight well; had she wanted to. 

Her fluid motions and soft steps could be noted by anyone that this girl had skill. For an hour and a half she continued; increasing her Katas every five minutes. At the time she reached her last five, she was going all out. She could have spared against Akane easily at this point, knocking her sister back effortlessly in the first five minutes of a match. Kasumi did one last move, concentrating on all her limbs and muscles and her body in general for the work ahead that day. Landing back in place, she eased. She was covered head to toe with sweat. The garment which she wore during this time could be considered a night gown, but wasn't much of one. It was extremely thin material- see through no less; having it drenched didn't make matters better either. Kasumi stretched out once again before finally going back in the house. She'd go up and have her a quick bath and get ready to put on her face for everyone. She smiled to herself as she reflected on some things that had recently worked their ways into her mind. Today seemed a promising day. She didn't know why, but maybe today would be exciting. 

The sun was shinning. Birds chirping. Wind calmly blowing a light breeze. No activity of any martial arts or strange creatures. Nerima was quiet peaceful. The morning breakfast had gone better than usual. The food was still great as always, there were hardly any morning fights for food, or wrongly used words. All in all, the day was starting out great. And this was worrying Ranma. 

" Why do I get the feeling something big will happen?" He wondered aloud.

" I'm not worried. In fact I'm enjoying this right now." Akane answered him.

The two always walked to school together. Ranma would walk along the top of an old iron fence, and Akane respectively took to the ground.

" Although, I do agree it is a little strange."

" Yeah. I'm sure that any time now, someone will bounce along; professing undying love to me-or you." Ranma squeezed the last part in quickly, as he saw the glare Akane gave him.

It was starting out a too peaceful day to let it end now, so Ranma just kept quiet. That was until he spotted something off in the far far distance.

" What the-Hey look over there. It looks like some kinda long object falling form the sky."

" I don't see anything. You're imagining things." Akane stated.

Ranma shook his head.

" I could have sworn I saw something." He said he hoped off the fence and they made their way into the school as the bell began to ring.

Across town, as luck would have it, a long slender object was falling from the sky. It seemed to gracefully fall into a fountain in a park. The impact was huge, creating a big splash, and nearly getting anyone close enough wet. Some people stopped what they were doing, just to see what the commotion was about. Soon enough, a somewhat small hand emerged out of the water, pulling along with it, the rest of it's owner out of the fountain, and rolling onto the ground. The figure squirted out the water it swallowed, followed by a fit of coughing. No one seemed to overly care about a young child falling from the sky and landing in a fountain. It was a common thing to see in Nerima. 

" Good thing the sun made that water warm." 

The figure was a kid, who looked about ten years old. The clothes the kid was wearing was an elaborate style robe, that seemed a bit big. It was mostly white, but had a combination of blues, pinks, reds, blacks and silver. There were a few designs on it as well; the most noticeable was the pair of white wings on the back. The others included what looked like two eyes on the front of it, and various symbols of writing. The kid, who looked like a boy, now began to ring out the long mop of hair that was drenched. Upon getting it mostly dry, the hair retained back it's purple color. Looking around, he figured he'd have to find out where he was, and what to do now. 

" Ok. Now, where am I?" He looked around.

_' With my luck, I'm in Japan. And by the look of things, I'm right.' _

" Hmm. Uh- Excuse me?" 

A woman stopped as the kid walked up to her.

" What city is this?" The child asked in Japanese.

" Tokyo, hun."

" What district?" He asked more.

" Nerima, hun." 

The kid froze.

" Ne-Nerima? Nerima Japan!?"

" Yes."

With that, the woman walked away. The kid still frozen in place.

__

' Of all places. . . .I . . wind up . . here!'

Ranma blinked and turned to Akane. 

" Hey, did you just hear what sounded like someone screaming?" 

" No, not really. Now get back to work!" Akane shushed him.

Ranma looked back to his papers and grumbled.

" Now I'm hearing things."

__

' Why why why why why why why why WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?'

Everything was a blur. Colors faded with figures and everything blended with another, making for nothing to be it's own object. This was what everything around the kid looked like, due to the face that he was making a mad dash across town. But it was becoming dangerous, so one quick high jump, and the kid resumed course hopping along roofs in a blur. _' I have got to get out of here quickly, but-' _The kid stopped, and looked around. Everything looked familiar now. He knew the neighborhood he was in. He knew how much trouble he could cause being here, and being seen. He knew all of the dangers his presence would and could ultimately cause; but out of all this only one thing crossed his mind:

" I could visit Kasumi-Onee-Chan!!!" 

The kid jumped up and down out of excitement. Seeing Kasumi-'Onee-Chan' was always fun. She was always so sweet and nice; she always had something for anyone to munch on, and it never a dull moment to listen to the many stories she told of past times. But the fun ended as there was a sudden attack of pain. 

"NNNNNNN!"

" Hey you! Get off roof, now!"

Shampoo had just bopped the kid on the head with her Bonbori. Normally, she wouldn't hit a child in such a fashion, but this kid looked too strange to be a normal citizen. That and all his jumping up and down on the roof caused a commotion inside the little restaurant.

" You jump on restaurant. You scare customers!" 

" Don't you know it's rude to hit a child!" The kid bickered back, glaring at the woman. 

" You are bad kid. You need manners!" Shampoo waved her Bonbori in hopes of scaring the kid. It didn't work. The kid just muttered something of an insult she thought she wouldn't know.

"Fahn-tong."

This just made Shampoo even more angry, and she began yelling at him in Mandarin.

" How dare you insult me, an Amazon! You're nothing but a child!"

He turned quickly.

" Your an Amazon?!"

Staring at the woman, the kid grew pale. Her beauty and grace poise was surrounded by the frame of purple radiant hair. She was extremely mad, but that didn't seem to take away from her lovely-ness as she brought back her hand.

"Oh no."

Shampoo threw her Bonbori at the kid, but a hook attached to a chain shot from his left arm, and knocked it back to the angry Amazoness. Shampoo caught the Bonbori and stared at the child.

" How did you-"

" It's best if you just let me leave. See ya!" 

The kid began to take off.

" How dare you mock me!" 

The child was jumping off the roof, but didn't make it far as many chains and ropes entangled and ensnared the kid. _' Oh no. This can't happen!' _

" What's your name kid? How dare you insult my beloved Shampoo!!"

The kid paled visibly for only a second, then retorted.

" You have a flaw in this trap."

Out of no-where, a knife cut the ropes and a bolt cutter cut the chains wrapped around the kid, whom fell and made quick escape.

" Stupid odd kid."

" I'm going after that-"

" No. Mousse have too much work now. Mousse chase odd kid later."

" Fine. But only because he disgraced you, my love-AHH."

Mousse was punched down through the roof into the Neko-Haten.

" Aiya, now roof need fixing."

" What did I get myself into now?!" A soft voice cried.

The streets were full of people going about their daily business. The place look fairly familiar, but she wasn't paying too much attention to that factor. A young girl of ten stood on top of a building that she'd just used as a landing pad. She scanned the city over a bit, rubbing her neck. 

" It's all his fault, the baka. If he'd been in his room, I wouldn't be-where ever I am now." 

She sighed. 

She looked down to the street below from her perch; her long rich brown hair flowing behind her, some falling down in front of her. She gazed curiously as about five people seem to flee from the building she'd just been placed. The last to leave had left the door open. Hadn't she seen a young woman going in? _'Hmm. . . maybe I can find out where I am.' _

With that, she jumped down, catching the door's top frame, and peered inside-upside down in view. Her hair fell down, upholding laws of gravity. She called into the room.

" Hello? Can some one help me? I'm kinda lost."

" Why Hello there." Came a gentle reply. 

' Hmm. . . that voice sounds . .' 

" Hi. Uhm, where am I?" 

" Why, your at the local clinic of Nerima." Kasumi smiled.

She girls eyes grew a bit. 

" Kasumi? Is someone else here?" Dr. Tofu walked out from a hallway. 

"Eep."

The girl lost her balance and fell to the ground. 

" Oh my, are you all right?" Kasumi asked as Tofu-sensei came over to the girl. 

" Ow. . I'm ok." She said, but paled as she looked up.

" You sure your not injured?" The doctor asked.

The girl nodded and got up quickly. 

" Ah, Nerima, of course, hehehehe silly me well I gottagonow Bai!" She ran off. 

" What a strange girl." Kasumi blinked watching her leave. She glanced a sideways glimpse to Tofu, and grinned slightly before turning to him with a smile.

" So Tofu-sensei, about the tea?" 

" Ah yes-yes, of course, ha ha ha. " Tofu said as all sanity he once had left, and his world was turned upside down. 

It was finally time for school to be let out. Ranma and Akane walked home, talking about school. However, Ranma looked a bit edgy. Akane didn't understand why he looked so troubled. It was just a normal day. Well actually, it wasn't really normal. It was peaceful.

" I'm tellin' ya, Akane, something isn't right. Any moment now, some evil goon or some demented martial artist will come this way and start fighting us."

" Ranma, sometimes I think you've finally gone delusional. "

" But-"

Ranma's reply was cut off as a far off shout was heard. He turned around and saw a purple blur coming up fast. For an instant he thought it was Shampoo, but the figure was too small. Just as he was about to move, a foot landed in his face. Ranma began tittering on the fence. With the one eye that wasn't covered, Ranma stared up at a kid, whom was looking down at him, oddly.

" Opps."

" M'm mot ma spepping spone ya koo."

The kid hopped off Ranma and bowed.

" Gomen Nasai. Didn't mean to hurt you."

" Hurt me? Right. I just don't like my face bein' walked on, so your forgiven."

The kid blinked at Ranma, then turned to look at Akane. 

" Oh man."

Ranma rasied an eyebrow.

" So what are you suppose to be in that get-up?"

The kid looked back to Ranma, a little offended. 

" These are special robes. I'm not being anything. This is my fighting robe."

" You're a martial Artist?" Akane looked at the small child.

" Yup!" A huge grin was plastered on the kid's face. 

" Uh-oh, sorry got to go!"

The child took off in a shot.

" That was odd-"

" COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Ranma was cut off by a shouted death threat. He turned to see a white blur coming fast, until a foot landed in his face again.

" Gomen, Satome!" Mousse called behind him as he disappeared.

" GRRR!!! I'M NOT A FREAKING STEPPIN' STONE!!!"

The day that had once been a promising peaceful day, had been ruined. Ranma was only happy that it had lasted as long as it had, and with only a few minor irritations. But now they were home, and now was the time he could relax and forget about his troubles. He practically tore off his cloths and dashed to the WC. A calm relaxing bath was all he wanted right now. He grabbed his towel and opened the door, noticing a light amount of steam, but ignoring it all the same. He filled up a bucket with cold water; and although not liking it one bit; dumped it over his nude for. Ranma took a soapy cloth and scrubbed her limbs, getting the real cleaning work done quickly. She then filled up one more bucket, rinsing the soap, then sliding into the 'tub' bath, filled with a comfortable, all-be it, hot water. She felt the normal sensation take over her body as she became a he again. Ranma could finally relax in peace, stretching out his muscles and limbs, with nothing but the bath, himself, and a purple mass in front of him. He sighed.

__

' Purple?' 

" Nihao!" 

" AHHHH SHAMPOO!!!! " Ranma almost leapt out of the tub, but just wound up plastering himself to the farthest side. He heard a fit of laughter as he went into his own fit of hysterics. The slight steam cleared up a bit, and revealed the Amazon in front of him. 

" Hehe, you're so jumpy. It's hilarious sometimes." 

" Hey, your that kid I saw earlier!" Ranma blink, recognition dawning on him. 

" What were you thinking? You scared the hell out of me! And further more, why are you here?" 

" Well, after I finally got away from my f-uh, follower, I decided to come here, and Kasumi-Onee-San said I could stay for a while." He smiled. 

" I love Kasumi-Onee-San." 

Ranma blinked. 

" Uh-hu. Follower? Oh, ya mean Mousse. Why was he after you-Oh wait, with that hair he probably thought you were Shampoo! Hahahahah." Ranma laughed.

The boy just grumbled. 

" I didn't ASK for purple hair. . . " He mumbled. 

" I suppose." 

" And what do you mean, calling Kasumi your Sister? The Tendo family has no sons." 

" I know. I'm not saying I am. Call it like a sign of respect. I can't really explain, it's just too complicated." 

" Right." Ranma grunted. 

" So where you from?" 

" Far-Far away." It wasn't exactly a lie, nor exactly true. 

" Lemme guess. China, ne?" 

" Yeah, you could say that." 

" So what's you name, kid? Ya got one right?" Ranma was calm enough to relax again.

" Well, I really can't say my real name, but you can call me Mu-Chan. All my friends do."

" Mu-Chan, hu? Alright. I'm-"

" Ranma Saotome." 

Ranma blinked.

" How'd you know my name?"

" I really can't tell you. But I know almost everything about you; and the others of course."

" This is really creepy kid." 

" I know, but just take my word that I'm not here to harm anyone. I just got lost, and uh-"

Mu-Chan was cut off as the door opened and a very nude Akane had just walked in. _' Crap, I for got that damn sign again!' _Ranma berated himself mentally. Akane took one look at Ranma and the purple mass, and instantly thought one thing: _Shampoo and Ranma_.

" RANMA NO-" 

" Akane-san!" 

Akane stopped mid malletting when the a fore mentioned purple mass glomped her. She looked down to see it was a young boy; the same one they saw earlier. 

" How are you Akane-San?" He asked.

" Uhm, I uh, fine I guess. How'd you know my name?" 

" I know everyone." He smiled.

Akane just stood there stunned a moment, before remembering that this boy was hugging her; and she had nothing on. She brought out the mallet to gently knock the kid from her, yet her mallet only swung at air. She looked up to the kid had dodged it and was landing back into the bath. She grabbed up her towel and held it over herself.

" Gomen Nasai Akane-San, hehe, I forgot." 

" Well, next time make sure you don't." She chided him. 

" Well, I'm all done now so you can have the bath." Mu-Chan jumped over to where his clothes were and quickly put them on. 

" Ok. Hey, where'd Ranma go?" Akane looked around.

" He probably snuck out. He's getting smarter." Mu-Chan smiled as he hoped out.

Akane grunted slightly at that, but let it go after a moment. Now it was her turn to unwind. 

The sun was getting low, and dusk was approaching Nerima. Soun and Genma kept playing their game of Shogi, or Go, not bothered by anything in the least. Ranma and Akane sat at the table with Mu-Chan, who was telling them some weird stories. Kasumi was fixing up a special dinner, for there was a guest tonight. Today had indeed been surprising, and exciting. 

" Here is some tea everyone." 

" Arigatou, Kasumi-Chan."

" Arigatou, Onee-Chan."

" Oh, Kasumi-Onee-Chan!" 

Kasumi looked to the boy Mu-Chan, whom had found his way here before the other had arrived. 

" Yes, Mu-Chan?" She asked. 

" Can we please-" Mu-Chan looked at her with pleading eyes. " Can we please invite Tofu-Onii-San to dinner, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" 

" Oh." 

Kasumi blinked- a little baffled. She didn't want to hurt Mu-Chan feelings, but she didn't want to inconvenience Tofu-sensei if he had a lot of work to be done. Another thing that left her thinking was why Mu-Chan always referred to her and Tofu as 'Sister and Brother', but maybe, she had thought, it was some crazy affectionate term of respect.

" Well, Tofu-sensei might be very busy right now, and it's such short notice. Diner will be ready in about twenty minutes-"

" That's plenty of time!" Mu-Chan jumped up.

" Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt-"

" GREAT! I'll go get him!" With that said, Mu-Chan bounced out of the house, onto the roof, and off towards the clinic. 

" Well, that was interesting." Akane looked over to her sister. 

" My, he certainly in an affection child." 

" Heh, you can say that again." Akane muttered. 

Ranma smirked and poured himself more tea. 

The NekoHaten had been doing considerable business that day, but nothing that would be a worthy brag. At the moment, they only had three costumers; two of witch were a couple, and the third party was a young girl of ten. She had already eaten three bowls of ramen as Shampoo came over to clear the table. 

" You is very hungry girl, yes?" Shampoo smiled.

" Hai! Oh I think I'm getting too full. It's been so long sense I've eaten Ramen." 

" You take check now?" Shampoo gathered the dishes. 

" Yeah. Arigatou, Shampoo-Onee-Chan." The girl smiled. 

Shampoo nodded as she bounced away. The girl was very cute, and she was definitely a good customer to have. However she found it odd that this girl, who she didn't know at all, would refer to her as her 'Sister', but Shampoo didn't mind. She was a sweet girl. 

" Mousse?" 

" Yes, my love?" Mousse bounced over to Shampoo with lighting speed.

" Go clean nice girl's table." With that, Shampoo left. 

Mousse sighed. How was he ever going to get to Shampoo? That didn't matter, he knew he would. He felt it in his heart. He would win her love, with his own. He would triumph. But he felt so tired always coming up with different ways to prove himself. He walked over to the girls table, and began to clean it off. He bowed slightly, as she smiled to him. 

" Nihao." She said.

" Ah, N-Nihao." Mousse stammered. He wasn't use to the customers talking to him, let alone be polite.

" Of all the Martial Artists here in Nerima, I always thought you were the most hansome." The girl spoke quietly in Mandarin. 

Mousse looked up at the girl, shocked and confused. How did this ten year old girl know Mandarin? Let alone the fact it was very well spoken. And what did she mean by that? He tilted his head a bit and decided to test her a bit.

" You said all the Martial Artists. Dose that include Saotome as well?" He asked in his Native tongue. 

" Of course. Never understood what everyone saw in him, besides brute power." She smiled. 

" You're a very young girl to know such a language. You must have studied very hard."

" Yes, I did. I studied with my father, mostly. Your Japanese is very good, as well. But I assume you had little help, if no help at all." She grinned. 

" Very clever girl." Mousse smiled. 

" Stupid Mousse! You no bother customer!" Shampoo yelled as she came with the check.

" Oh, it's ok, Shampoo-Onee-Chan. I was the one to talk with Mousse-Onii-San." 

The girl smiled, paid the check, and gave them each a hug as she left the restaurant. She waved back to them as she quickly left. After about ten minutes of running around, she stopped and rested. Looking around she knew where she was, but had no idea where to go. 

She had to think where Mu-Chan would go. What was it he would do first? It would have to be something more important that eating to him. She thought, before the answer struck through her mind. 

__

' My Mother.' Keeping that in her mind, she quickly made her way to the Tendo dojo.

The place was quiet with no one else around except the one who ^lived^ here. Mu-Chan had gotten in easy, but the hard part was getting out; with Tofu-Onii-San of course. However, he knew it would be futile to walk in and ask. He wasn't exactly the kid next door, and the mention of Kasumi-Onee-Chan wouldn't make matters any easier. Hmm, so what to do? He'd swipe something important, and tempt the 'good Doctor' to follow him. Mu-Chan smile to himself. He loved playing around, but in his heart he was a good kid. _' Now this looks interesting.'_ Mu-Chan thought as he picked up a scroll. It looked pretty old, and most of it was in Chinese, but it seemed pretty important. This would do nicely. Mu-Chan jumped out to the waiting room and shot a chain at a random filing cabin. It created quite a clashing sound, but didn't knock it over. 

" Is someone there?" 

Perfect.

" Can I- hey, where did you get that?" Tofu-sensei asked as he saw the kid.

" Back there. See ya!" The kid dashed out.

" Hey wait!" 

Tofu Ono ran out of the clinic to look for the kid who had just stole some scroll. He didn't know which one, but it was one of the old ones. Looking around, Tofu finally spotted the kid on the roof of the adjacent building from his; in his hand the scroll. The boy was waving it back and forth. Almost like he was taunting him to go after it. Tofu knew however he needed to recover the scroll, least it be very important later. With that, he walked back into the clinic. 

" AW, man! He didn't buy it!" Mu-Chan sat slouchy on the roof top of an adjacent building from the clinic. He turned his head towards the now setting sun and grumbled. 

" So much for the easy approach. Guess I'll have to be direct-AH!" 

Mu-Chan jumped as he felt something scrap his arm. He looked back to the clinic, but no one was there. However, he could feel something coming upon him, fast. That was his cue, to jump again, and this time right when he did, Tofu-Onii-San appeared in the spot he'd just occupied. The plan worked. Now to get back to the Dojo without trouble. That was a lot harder than he initially thought. He was moving about as fast as he could, along roof tops, but Tofu-Onii-San was trailing him as fast, if not faster. _' DAMN! This is NOT how I'd planned.'_ Mu-Chan thought, as he dodged another attack. He knew the doctor wasn't trying to hurt him, but just immobilize him. Mu-Chan wouldn't have any of that. With a hard jump and a turn in the air, Mu-Chan shot three chains out at Tofu, in hopes of distracting the man. It only half worked. It worked that he'd surprised the doctor, but the man just adapted to the attack, and went through it. Mu-Chan emitted a small "Eep." as the gap was closing to quickly. Mu-Chan landed and made another hard jump, gaining more altitude as he did, and shot another attack, slightly different. Still no effect. Mu-Chan was getting worried. Just as he began to think there was no hope getting back in time, the doctor stopped, abruptly. Mu-Chan, confused, let out a breath, and sighed. Then, for some reason he began to laugh out load. He stopped when he looked down to see his next landing pad was going to be a Koi pond. 

" Dinner's-" 

SPLASH- Koi pond turned geyser.

" Ready." 

" What was that?" Akane glanced outside. 

" Mu-Chan must be back." Ranma looked out to the pond. 

After a moment of watching the Koi pond, the soaked boy pulled himself out slowly. He crawled about half way to the house before stopping. He grinned at Ranma and Akane and waved. Tofu-sensei jumped down to the boy and retrieved the scroll he held in his hands. 

" What was the meaning of stealing this scroll, and leading me all over Nerima, son?" Tofu asked calmly. 

" You're invited to dinner." Mu-Chan got up and rung out his hair. After which he extended his hand. 

" My name is Mu-Chan. You're invited to dinner with us, Tofu-Onii-San." 

The good doctor looked quizzically at the boy. Then he looked around to see where he was. He hadn't paid much attention to where the boy had been going, or maybe, leading him to. Upon looking into the house, he instantly noted he was at the Tendo household. Ranma and Akane smiled back and waved at Tofu-sensei. Mu-Chan began to walk in. 

" Oh. Why thank you Mu-Chan, but don't you think it would have been easier to just ask me directly?" 

" But I had to make sure you'd come, because asking you would have left open any option for you to say no-AHHHHHH!!" 

Mu-Chan jumped back instantly upon entering the house hold, and plastered himself to the wall. Everyone looked at him in shock, as Mu-Chan stared straight at another guest, who had arrived after he left. She looked about ten years old. She was very cute for her age. Her brown hair was down to her waist, and parted in the back so that half hung lose, and the other was tied in a white bow. She had beautiful teal green eyes, soft gentle features, and a decently trained body; one of a training Martial Artist. She basically looked like a 'chibi' version of Kasumi-Onee-Chan, yet stronger; although her hair seemed to have a bit more bounce to it. She looked at Mu-Chan once, then picked up her tea and slipped lightly. 

" Baka." 

" Wha- wha-what are you doing here?!" 

" I'm came here to look for you, stupid!" She put down the tea and looked back at him. 

Mu-Chan un-plastered himself and sat down at the end of the table closest to the door. He did look quiet surprised by this outcome. He also looked like he had tried Akane's cooking, as Ranma noted. However, he sighed, and relaxed after a moment. 

" I appreciate the effort, but I never intentionally came here." Mu-Chan looked at her.

" I didn't either, but I wound up here; figuring you were here too." She said. 

" It's good you were able to come to dinner, Tofu-sensei." Kasumi said as she placed the food on the table. 

" Ah, th-thank for having me-hehe." He stuttered. 

Ranma and Akane leaned back a little from where they sat, nervous. Mu-Chan moved and sat next to Akane, allowing Tofu-Onii-San to sit there. Kasumi-Onee-Chan had said that Nabiki was going to eat in her room today, because she had important work to do, and she didn't feel too well. Genma had to sit next to Ranma, who wasn't extremely happy about that. Kasumi took her usual spot, but Soun had to move to the other end of the table, due to the little girl that wouldn't give up her spot next to Kasumi. Everyone said a small prayer before eating. 

" Oh man, on man!" Mu-Chan eyes began to water as he took up his chop sticks. 

He filled up his plate with all the different food that had been cooked at the same speed Ranma used to eat it. He took one bite, seemed to go paralyzed, and feel backwards. Everyone gasped. Well, almost everyone.

" Oh, don't worry about him. He always dose that." The girl said.

" What, pass out from food?" Ranma blinked. 

" Well, see, Mu-Chan had a _very poor _sense of smell. Now, you might think that would mean his sense of taste is poor too, but actually, his taste is twice that than normally. And since this food is already as delicious as ever, it just puts him over the edge at the first bite." 

" Oh." Akane answered. 

" SUGOI!!" Mu-Chan recovered and began eating again, all the while teary eyed.

" I'm glad you like my cooking Mu-Chan." 

" Oh yes, Kasumi-Onee-Chan! It's always great!" He said. 

Everyone looked at each other and blinked, but no one said anything. 

" Stupid." The girl said softly.

Mu-Chan looked up and growled back. At one point, as the plates of food began to rapidly disappear, there was one pork bun left. There was a four way stab for it, made by Genma, Ranma, Mu-Chan, and the girl. For two minutes, no one let it go, until the two kids turned death glares at the two older guys. They shrunk off, at the same time, removing their chop sticks. That left the two ten year olds. 

" Lemme have it." Mu-Chan said.

" No, I'm hungry."

" So am I." Mu-Chan began to get lower in voice.

" I had my eye on it first." She lowered as well.

" You get them all the time at home, Tomi!" Mu-Chan yelled. 

" Fine." The girl, now known as Tomi, reluctantly withdrew her chopsticks. 

" You know mom doesn't make them as good as Kasumi-Onee-Chan." Mu-Chan munched on it.

Tomi grumbled as she looked back to Mu-Chan. She took a bit of food before starting back at him again, but this time in Mandarin. The conversation would be lost to the other around them, she figured. That was, lost among the others, save one. 

" Speaking of Shampoo-Onee-Chan, I happen to meet her today along with Mousse-Onii-San. I had some ramen while I was there." She smiled.

" What did you say to them?" He asked suspiciously. 

" I didn't say anything that would give us away. I just talked to Mousse-Onii-San really, and told him that I though he was the more hansom of the group."

" I can't believe you told him that." Mu-Chan snorted.

" He was sad. He needed to be perked up. Besides, you think the same about my mom."

" Who doesn't? She beautiful." He grinned. 

" Does that mean I am too?" She smiled.

Mu-Chan laughed.

" You may looked like your mother, but you ain't no Kasumi-Onee-Chan! HAHAHAH." 

Tomi growled and was about to lunch at him when a sudden choking caught her off guard. 

" Whow! You ok Tofu-sensei?" Ranma blinked.

" Oh my, are you alright?" 

" What happen?" Akane asked. 

Tomi turned back to Mu-Chan, paling visible as she mouthed the words ' I forgot.' Mu-Chan paled as well as he knew what she meant. Tofu-Onii-San knew Mandarin Chinese. 

" Tomi, you're Kasumi's daughter?" Tofu blurted as he regained his compositor. 

Everyone looked at the girl as she seemed to close in on herself. She began to take on the look of a frighten kitten, and with that she turned and hugged Kasumi tightly. No one spoke expect for one thing. 

" Oh my." 


End file.
